Talk:Yasuo/@comment-3460935-20161110115553/@comment-28465461-20161124091506
Join the retiree-bandwagon. This game is terrible :). There is many valid reasons why to quit. Most mages are a headache to have on either team. Lack of maps. Map removals. Failed reworks. Yasuo spam. Not disabling newcoming champions in ranked. Glitches and bugs that been around for decades or added ones. Lack of bots. Annie, Nunu and Lulu existing in this game. Bot games are easier to play than hello kitty online. Taric sucks now. Shaco still sucks. Tanks being overestimated a LITTLE TOO MUCH. Salty Draven mains (including that streamer). Salty Jinx mains. Salty vayne mains. Removal of Clarvoiance. Rengar nerfs. Volibear nerfs. Shyvana nerfs. Blitzcrank nerfs. Skarner nerfs. Poppy nerfs. Kindred nerfs. Not reworking or deleting garbage champions like Mundo, Urgot and Zac. Trolls that play champions that can disrupt you or other teammates like Anivia or tahm kench. Nerfing champions that don't need it. Buffing champions that don't need it. Nidalee. Vladmir. Renekton's ultimate. Fiddlestick's ultimate. Quinn's ultimate. Fiora's ultimate. Blitzcrank's ultimate. Zac's ultimate. Swain's noise when he uses ultimate. People who copy and paste pro players and not knowing why they do X Y and Z. People who think the way pros play is the only way to play and actually not looking at the champion. People who are so tryhard to break the meta like AD bruiser cho gath mid. People who blames others. People who flames others. People who write a notepad about other players with negative comments (not even constructive critism). People who acts tough on the internet. Failed reporting system. No screen shots. Using a mouse to move your character. Clicking. Champion mastery stupidity. This game still being popular for some reason. "I want to be the next faker" The soda marketing company called Sprite advertising this game. Internet cafes in china having this stupid game on every computer. Apps that have League of Legos copy. There are too many boosted animals. Warcraft is better. Loading screens. Loading screens. Loading screens. Loading screens. Loading screens. Loading screens. Loading screens. Loading screens. Loading screens. Loading screens. Loading screens. Loading screens. Loading screens. Loading screens. Loading screens. Loading screens. Loading screens. Loading screens. Loading screens. Loading screens. Loading screens. Loading screens. Noobs. Did I say boosted animals? Noobs. Loading screens. More noobs. More loading screens. People who say mid or feed. People who say ADC or feed. People who get a leave buster penalty when their game crashed. People who say top or feed. People who say that they don't want to jungle or feed. People who say that they don't want to support or feed. People who give first blood ragequits. People who go 0/3 and blames their jungler. People who loses their tower after failed roam blames their jungler. People who flames their jungler when they get taxed after ganks, especially the ADC. People who don't know how to build. People who are stuck in the loading screens. People who are QQing about Riven mains. People QQing about Rengar. People QQing about Maokai. People wanting to take your account. MMR boosting. Not being allowed in USA to sell your account to somebody else. MMR boosting. People QQing about Rengar. People being stuck in the loading screen. This wall of text. TL;DR. WTF. WTF. More loading screens. Not being done with this game. Addicted and boosted animals. League of Legos wiki. Trolls on the loading screen. Loading screens. TL;DR too many loading screens. URF loading screens. Volibear's ugly custom skins Rengar's ugly custom skins (the SSW one is good though) More loading screens. And last but not least... Loading screens.